


Best Friends back at 5pm

by Kedoiri



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedoiri/pseuds/Kedoiri
Summary: Childhood friends split up with a promise to meet up once again. Skip to few years later it happens but they circle of friends grows from four to nine.





	Best Friends back at 5pm

“so it's a promise? “ Seungmin asked looking at his other three best friends. 

“of course it is!” Jisung yelled smiling big hugging Seungmin who only ground and hugged back. 

“Yea who do you think we are? “ Hyunjin pouted joining the other two. 

“Heyy don't leave me out” Felix jumped up and hugged the three.

They all cuddled closer hugging each other tightly. 

“I'm going to miss you guys” Felix said pouting 

“We all will but we promise we will see eachother after 5 years lix”, Hyunjin said ruffling the younger’s hair. 

Jisung nodded as Seungmin smiled. 

“oh I have something for you guyss” Jisung remember and jumped up going to his desk.

The three others watched as he pulled out something and hid it behind his back. Jisung sat back, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“So what do you have? “ Seungmin asked tilting his head to the side. 

“This” Jisung put four objects in froth of them. Bracelets . Different color bracelets with their First letter of their names and a P sign for promise.

“It's all of our first letter of our names and p for our promise”, Jisung said biting his lip. 

Felix hugged him smiling big as the other two broke in a big smile. 

“THANK YOU SUNG” felix smiled as he pulled back. They all took their bracelet and put it on their wrist. 

Yellow - Felix  
White - Hyunjin  
Brown - Jisung  
Gray - Seungmin. 

Leaving day

Hyunjin pulled them in a group hug, all of them smiling as their eyes started to tear up. 

“God I'm going to miss you guys” Seungmin said pulling back wiping his tears away. 

“Me too, wait what day are we seeing each other? “ Felix asked sniffing rubbing his own eyes. 

“how about this day, just give years at this same day” Hyunjin suggested giving them a small smile.  
The rest of them nodded 

“five years, this same day at” Jisung looked at his watch. 

“5pm at my house? “ Jisung asked looking at them. 

“Yea I think that's good” Hyunjin said his eyes tearing up. 

Felix pulled Hyunjin in a hug, Seungmin and Jisung joining in, tears spilling down their cheeks as it was time to leave. 

They pulled away and Jisung sniffed looking as Hyunjin went to his parents car giving them a smile and going in. 

Seungmin next going to his car that was waiting, waving as he got in. 

Felix turned towards sung smiling trough tears. 

“See ya sung take care okay? “ Felix said hugging him one last time. Jisung hugged back. 

“See ya soon take care you too make sure you send me something each month” Jisung joked pulling back smiling. 

Felix nodded and turned around going to his car, he turned to Jisung one last time before he smiled waving before he got in and left. 

Jisung stared at the road, tears spilling faster down his cheeks. He sniffed and turned around going in his house and to his room. He took a red marker and opens his drawer, searching for a Calendar.

When he found it he placed it on his table and looked through the months. He stopped and smiled he took the cap off the marked and circled a date writing down under the circle. He put down the marked and smiled. He looked at a photo of them letting out a shaky sigh. 

“See you guys soon”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was bright, the sky was clear and the house was a loud. Jisung rubbed his eyes as he yawned sitting down next to the older waiting for breakfast. 

As he looked up he spotted his calendar and today's date was circled and something written underneath it. He stood up and went to his calendar to read it. 

“What are you doing hyung? You have plans? “ Jeongin asked looking at Jisung. 

“Plans since when? “ Changbin said rolling his eyes. 

Jisung ignored them and read what looked like his handwriting. 

Best friends back together at 5pm

“Best friends back together at 5 pm? what does that mean? “ Minho asked wrapping his arms around Jisungs waist. 

Jisungs eyes widen and he let out a scream smiling big. He pushed the older away before he ran upstairs screaming nonsense. 

“what the hell?!? “ Changbin groaned rubbing his ears. 

“What got him excited? “ Woojin asked Stepping into the Kitchen 

“no clue he read his calender and it said best friends back together at 5pm, no clue what it means” Chan said turning off the stove. 

Jisung ran back in jumping up and down smiling big. 

“I GET TO SEE THEM I GET TO SEE THEM I VET TO SEE THEM” Jisung yelled smiling bigger. 

The others looked at him confused. What has gotten into this boy? 

“REMEBER THE STORY ABOUT MY BEST FRIENDS LEAVING? “ he said laughing. 

They nodded they can't forget the endless stories he has told them about his crazy adventures with them and they were interesting. 

“WELL THEY ARE RETURNING AND I GET TO SEE THEM” Jisung smiled clapping his hands. 

“that's awesome I can't wait to meet them” Chan smiled at him as Jisung smiled bigger. 

“I always wanted to meet them, when you told us about them” Minho said ruffling the youngers hair. 

Jisung smiled big and started to jump excitedly clapping his hands. 

“I'm going to see themm~” He sang laughing. 

“What were their names again? “ woojin asked smiling at the younger one. 

Jisung sat down on Minho’s lap as the older wrapped his arm around Jisung’s waist. 

“Hyunjin, Seungmin and Felix” He smiled snuggling closer to Minho.  
“You guys are going to love Them~ Chan hyung Felix is from Australia as well~” He sang smiling big giggling. 

“Really? “ Chan asked surprised smiling big as Jisung nodded. 

“I can't wait hyung” Jeongin said giggling himself. 

“Okay let's eat and then we can get ready to meet Jisung’s childhood friends” Woojin said smiling at Jisung as everyone nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all sat around the living room, the movie playing on the TV, in the background. Jisung looked at the clock, bouncing his knee up and down getting more nervous for some reason. 

“shh baby calm down” Minho chuckled rubbing his thigh. Jisung sigh taking Minho’s hand and playing with his fingers. 

“I'm so ready to see them” Jisung said letting out another, this time a bit shaky sigh. 

“i can't wait to meet them Hyung” Jeongin said smiling at Jisung as he smiled back. 

“I would want to see Hyunjin sand next to Changbin” Jisung snickers as Changbin raised his eyebrow. 

“What do you mean? “ He asked crossing his arms. 

“he is a tree hyung” Jisung chuckled as Changbin groaned and everyone laughed. 

“Hyung is adorable” Jeongin said and smiled. 

“yea yea” Changbin sigh running his eyes, small smile playing on his lips. 

Jisung’s eyes widen when he heard the doorbell. He looked around as they nodded. He stood up and went to the door, taking a deep breath, he ripped the door open. 

There stood Hyunjin and Seungmin smiling big at him. God they looked so different. Jisung hugged them as they hugged back, holding each other tightly.  
They stood there for a while before they pulled apart

“God it's so good to see you two” Jisung said smiling at them. 

“good to see you too Sungie” Hyunjin said smiling. 

“oh btw I have some friends and my boyfriend over, I hope you two don't mind” Jisung said as he closed the door when they went inside, behind them

“you got a boyfriend? “ Seungmin asked with a smirk as Jisung’s cheeks turned pink as he nodded. 

“Can't wait to meet him~” Hyunjin giggled as Jisung groaned again. 

They all went to the living room and the other 5 looked up and smiled.

“guys this is Hyunjin and Seungmin” Jisung introduced smiling as he sat down next to Minho and the other two sat on the free couch. 

“Nice to meet you two” Chan smiled as the other two nodded. 

“that's Chan hyung , next to him is woojin hyung his boyfriend” Jisung said as the couple turned red. 

“nice to meet you two~” Seungmin smiled. 

“that's Changbin hyung and Jeongin I'd our maknae” Jisung said 

“Nice to meet you hyungss~” Jeongin giggled as The other two smiled back. 

“And this is my boyfriend Minho” Jisung said his cheeks turning pink as Minho wrapped his arm around Jisung. 

“Nice to meet you Minho” Hyunjin smiled giving a Jisung wink. 

Jisung turned more pink as the other laughed. 

“Anyways where is lix? “ Jisung said turning towards them. 

“he texted me saying he is stuck in traffic” Seungmin said smiling. 

“he has changed so much like holy hell” Hyunjin pointed out as Jisung raised an eyebrow. 

“how much? “ Jisung asked 

“he lost his chubby cheeks and dyed his hair” Seungmin said smiling 

“damn” Jisung let out a sigh.

“Also, his voice is deeper” Hyunjin added sitting criss cross. 

Jisung nodded 

“Jisung had told a lot of stories about you all” Woojin said smiling as The other turned towards him. 

“has he really?” Seungmin said smirking. 

The other nodded as Jisung groaned. Chan was about to say something but The doorbell. 

Jisung let out a gasp and ran to the door as Hyunjin and Seungmin stood up as well. 

Jisung ripped the door opened and immediately hugged Felix. Felix laughed and hugged back 

“God I missed you, you have changed the most from all of us four in a good way” Jisung said pulling back looking at him. 

“Thanks sungie I missed you two” Felix chuckled 

“god your voice you are going to scared my other friends”, Jisung laughed as Felix raised his eyebrow 

“oh yeah I have some friends over and a boyfriend.” Jisung smiled sheepishly as Felix smirked again 

“Oh a boyfriend~? “ Felix sang closing the door behind him. Jisung nodded and rolled his eyes going back to sitting down next to Minho. 

Hyunjin hugged Felix rubbing his back as Felix hugged back. He pulled back and hugged Seungmin before he pulled back. 

“Hello” Felix smiled at everyone else as their eyes widen.

“Woooahh hyung your voice is so deeep” Jeongin said as Felix say down next to Changbin. 

“Thats Jeonginnie our Maknae, next to you is Changbin hyung” Jisung said snuggling closer to Minho. 

“Nice to meet you Jeonginnie~ and Changbin hyung” Felix smiled as Jeongin squealed. 

“that's Woojin and Chan Hyung, adorable couple and , Chan hyung is also an aussie” Jisung said as Chan and Woojin smiled 

“Ooo really? “ Felix asked as Chan nodded smiling. 

“And this is my boyfriend Minho hyung ” Jisung blushed again as Minhi chuckled

“Nice to meet you Minho hyung “ Felix smirked as Jisung groned again Everyone laughed. 

“So what are we doing now? “ Hyunjin asked looking around. 

“hmm no clue” Jisung sigh nibbling on his lip 

“how did you all meet? “ Woojin asked looking at the four younger boys. 

“oh my God that story is the best” Hyunjin laughed 

“yes that was hilarious how we met” Felix snickered as Seungmin nodded. 

“we met in freshmen years, Felix and Hyunjin just moved here. “ Seungmin started

“We were in same class together and Felix” Jisung paused as Felix snickered again smiling at himself. 

“Felix decided to yell in class “I'm gay and lonely please be friends with me” Jisung said giggling 

“he said it in class and then Jisung yells im  
gay and lonely too let's be friends” Hyunjin smirked as Everyone burst out laughing. 

“later after class I approached them and so did hyunjin because honestly same” Seungmin chuckled smiling big. 

“wow and thats how you all stuck together?” Changbin asked as The four of them nodded. 

“wow hyungs” Jeongin giggled as Jisung smiled. 

“that's something” Woojin chuckled as Chan snuggled closet to Woojin. 

“Yup and that's how our friendship started” Felix said smiling big 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's been almost a month since Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin returned and met up again with Jisung and met the other. There friendship got stronger and a new relationship are slowly building up. 

Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Hyunjin sat on the rooftop watching the city slowly move. 

“Guys me and Hyunjin have something to announce” Seungmin said, in his voice nervous. 

Felix and Jisung hummed looking at the other two. Hyunjin took Seungmins hand and took a deep breath 

“Me and Seungmin are dating” Hyunjin said biting his lip. 

Felix gasped and broke into a wide smile as Jisung smiled as well. 

“Ohhhh how have we not notices you two crushing on each other? “, Jisung teased giggling as the other two turned red 

“and how long have you two been dating? “ Felix giggled and smiled 

“3 years? “ Hyunjin answered, it sounding like a question. 

“WAIT THREE YEARS? “ Jisung and Felix yelled at the same time as Seungmin nodded. 

Jisung and Felix stared at them in shock

“we are sorry we didn't tell you two”, Seungmin sigh biting his own lip as Hyunjin nodded. 

“we wanted to tell you but we wanted to say it, in person” Hyunjin sigh 

“please don't be mad guys, we are so sorry” Seungmin said looking at the other two who were still in shock. 

Silence took over the air, Noone knew what to say until Jisung sigh in defeat. “Fine I forgive you two but you have make it up to us both” Jisung said as the other two sigh, and turned toward Felix. 

“Lix? “ Hyunjin asked staring at the younger who seems still lost. 

He sigh and broke in a smile 

“You two have to make it up to us big time for keeping this”, Felix joked as everyone smiled. 

“thank you, we will somehow” Seungmin said smiling at them. 

“and now I feel left out” Felix pouted 

“what do you mean?” Hyunjin asked confused 

“whyyy don't I show you enough loveee “ Jisung pulled Felix in a hug whining. 

“I mean, You are dating Minho Hyun and these two are dating” Felix pouted more as the other two understand what was happening

“Lix, you know we will never abandon you right? “ Seungmin said joining the hug

“yea you still have us” Hyunjin said joining them as well. 

Felix sigh and nodded

“Okay I gues” Felix said smiling

“do you have a crush on anyone tho? “, Seungmin asked looking at Felix who turned red 

“YOU DO? “ Jisung gasped as Hyunjin smirked

“Who is it??! “ Hyunjin asked and poked Felix's cheeks. 

“who is ittt” Jisung poked his other cheek. 

“Uhm” Felix stopped blushing and lowering his gaze on the floor as the other waited for his answer. 

“Changbin hyung? “ Felix answered, unsure of himself as well. 

“CHANGBIN HYUNGG? “ Jisung gasped breaking in a wide smirk. 

“oh ho ho the dark hyunggg~” Hyunjin teases poking his shoulder. 

“I wasn't expecting him” Seungmin Said smirking as Felix groned 

“Welllll why is he your crush? “ Jisung asked poking his as well 

“I don't know, he seems mysterious and he is very handsome. His voice is hot and I think he is very cool and hot af” Felix shrugged blushing deeply

“ew I didn't want to know that about Changbin” Jisung made a face making Hyunjin laugh. 

“Well I'm happy for you lix” Seungmin patted his leg. 

“Promise you won't tell him? “ Felix asked looking around them 

“Promise of course who do you think we are? “ Jisung said throwing his arms around the one day older boy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix let out a groan, he looked at the older and pouted. Changbin felt a his gaze on him. 

“hyuunggg I'm boooreed” Felix whined laying down on the floor. 

“well what, do you want to do? “ Changbin asked sittimg criss cross on Felix's bed. 

“I don't know” He whined again pouting at Changbin  
Changbin rolled his eyes and sigh  
“Well what about we ask questions to get to know each other better? “ Changbin suggested. 

Felix sat up smiling and nodded. 

“Okay hyunggg~” Felix sang scooting closer to the bed. 

“So how did you meet sung? “, Felix asked curiosity about it. 

“I met sung trough Chan hyung and it just kinda stuck”. Changbin replied shrugging letting a small smile on his lips. 

“Okay”Changbin leaned back crossing his eyes. 

“What was your first impression of me when you saw me? “, Changbin asked looking at the younger. 

Felix's heartbeat suddenly increased, he let out a nervous giggle and looked away. Changbin raised an eyebrow. 

“mysterious and h-hot” Felix blushed biting his lips.  
Changbin nodded. 

“w-what was your first impression of m-me? “, Felix asked looking at him. 

Changbin smiled “cool and hot as well” Changbin answered letting out a chuckle. Felix blushed and nodded. 

“So Felix” Changbin started his lips slowly turning in a smirk. Felix stared at him confused and scared what's going to happen. 

“Do you have a crush on me? No lying”, Changbin said leaning closer to the younger one. Felix turned red, his mind was fuzzy and he felt his hands starting to shake. 

”y-yes” he squeaked out looking away not being able to lie to older. 

He heard the older chuckle and he felt his head being turned so he was looking at Changbin. 

“good because I can do this now”

Felix's eyes widen when Changbin pressed his lips against the younger one, bring him into a soft kiss. 

The kiss was slow and passionate as Changbin held the youngers cheeks, and Felix's hands were around the older neck.  
They slowly pulled back and Felix placed his forehead against Changbin. 

“So what does this mean? “ Felix asked as Changbin moved on the floor so he was sitting in froth of the younger one. 

“Well” Changbin brushed Felix hair out of his face. 

“Lee Felix would you want to be my boyfriend? “ Changbin asked as Felix broke in a smile. 

“I loved to hyung” Felix said giggling as they shared another kiss. 

Now there are laying on Felix's bed, Changbin holding Felix to his chest as Felix traced patterns into the elders hip listening to his heartbeat. 

“Hyung how did you know I liked you or you just figured it out? “ Felix asked looking at him. Changbin smiled and leaned down to peck the youngers lips. 

“Jisung told me”


End file.
